Mantle cell lymphoma (MCL) is a B-cell malignancy that is characterized by dysregulation of various oncogenes. Building on evidence that retinoic acid and its derivative, all trans retinoic acid (ATRA), are useful agents that potentiate apoptosis or anti-proliferative effects, it is proposed to pursue a strategy of targeted delivery of ATRA to MCL cells in culture. Using a novel delivery vehicle wherein ATRA is solubilized in nanoscale, protein stabilized lipid particles, termed nanodisks (ND), protein engineering methods will be employed to target ATRA-ND to the CD20 antigen present on the surface of B lymphocytes. This will be achieved by construction of a single chain variable antibody (scFv) apolipoprotein (apo) fusion protein. It is hypothesized that 1-CD20 scFv7apoA-I fusion protein will be capable of forming ND while retaining the antigen recognition properties of the parent scFv. Recombinant fusion protein will be expressed in E. coli, isolated and characterized. The ability of the chimera to associate with lipid and induce formation of ND will be determined while the antigen recognition properties of the 1-CD20 scFv portion of the fusion protein will be evaluated by Western blot and flow cytometry. ND prepared with wild type apoA-I will serve as control for these studies. In a second aim the effect of 1-CD20 scFv7apoA-I ATRA-ND on MCL cells in culture will be assessed. It is hypothesized that retinoid containing, targeted ND, will display enhanced induction of apoptosis in cell culture models of MCL. Different MCL cell lines will be employed in studies designed to evaluate targeting efficiency, concentration effectiveness and cell viability following exposure to CD20 targeted scFv7apoA-I ATRA-ND. Cultured cells will be exposed to control ATRA-ND and 1-CD20 scFv7apoA-I ATRA-ND followed by measurements of cell viability, apoptosis and autophagy. Dose- response and time course studies will be conducted to define optimal conditions. Studies will also be performed with ND harboring related synthetic and natural retinoids. The results of these studies will expand the potential of ND mediated drug delivery by demonstrating cell / tissue specific targeting, providing a framework for in vivo studies of targeted ND in animal models of MCL. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Despite progress made in the broad category of lymphomas, mantle cell lymphoma (MCL) remains a poorly treated disease with median survival time of approximately 3 to 4 years. New therapy regimens have increased the complete remission rate but they have done little to change overall survival. Research proposed herein will evaluate the effectiveness of targeted drug payload delivery to cultured MCL cells. These studies will establish a novel approach with broad applicability, establishing targeted nanodisks as a platform that can be used with other forms of cancer, potentially decreasing the public burden associated with this disease.